


When We Were Free

by thecanarybirdie



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecanarybirdie/pseuds/thecanarybirdie
Kudos: 2





	When We Were Free

"Catra! I bet you can't catch me!" little Adora giggled, as she ran away from her feline-like friend.

"Of course I can! And I _will_!" Catra giggled in delight as she ran after the young blonde girl.

Adora ran fast, but cats can be even faster at times. Catra caught up to Adora and pounced on her. They both fell onto the floor, meanwhile filling the place with laughter.

But not everyone was laughing.

A dark figure with a mask was very upset.

"Catra! How _dare_ you pounce on Adora like that!" She used her magic to put Catra in a choke hold, "I can't have you getting her clothes dirty! Or her dirty!"

She faced her attention to Adora.

"Adora! Dearie, simply, I can't stand you letting Catra here act this way! You must make her as polite and well behaved as you! Please, keep her in shape," she poked Adora's nose.

 **"BUT YOU!** " Her voice changed from a sweet, honey voice, to a monster voice as she faced the feline creature. She used her magic to pick the cat girl up and off the ground, " **YOU MUST STOP-** "

"Shadow Weaver! Please, stop! It was my idea to play tag, it wasn't her fault!"  
Shadow Weaver releases her magic, and Catra fell to the ground.

"Catra!" Shouted the little blonde girl.

"Enough! Both of you, leave at once!" The lady with a mask bellowed at them.  
Adora helped her furry little friend to her feet, and they both ran out of the place.

*~*  
"Adora!" The feline cried, "Isabella hit me!"  
"Did you, by chance, do anything to make her mad?"  
"What? No! Okay... I may have scratched her... and called her a dumb face,"  
Adora stretched out her hand, and Catra took it, leading her friend to Isabella.  
"Hey, Isabella!" Adora called out, "you're a dumb face!"  
Isabella put a scowl on her face, and the two smaller girls ran away, filling the air with laughter.

*~*  
"Hey, Adora,"  
"Yeah, Catra?"  
"Can we always be friends?"  
"Of course! You're my bestest friend forever!"  
"But... when we grow up, I mean... will you promise not to leave me?"  
"Wherever I go, you're going with me. Wherever you go, I'm going with you,"  
"What about to the bathroom?"  
"Catra!"  
The feline laughed, looking at her friend.  
"Do you promise?"  
"I promise,"  
"I promise, too,"

*~*

"You're such a freak! And a monster!" Isabella screamed at Catra, "You don't deserve anything! The only thing you deserve is hell-"

"HEY!"

The kids turned towards the voice.

"HOW **DARE** YOU TALK TO CATRA LIKE THAT!" Adora defended. Isabella rolled her eyes.

"I _do_ dare to to her like that. It's only the truth. And why should I listen to you? You aren't any better than her," the bully scoffed.

Adora took Catra's hand and lead her out of the room.

"Don't listen to her," she whispered in her best friend's ear, "she's only a meanie. What she said were lies,"

Catra nodded, with tears in her eyes. The two girls hugged.


End file.
